theworldofconspiracytheoryfandomcom-20200215-history
New World Order
"We have before us, the oppurtunity for ourselves and future generations, a New World Order. A world with the rule of law, not the law of the jungle, governs the conduct of nations"- President George Bush, September 11th 1991 Announcement Description The Order of the Illuminati and the Global Elite who control the world ultimate end goal is to establish a New World Order to gain complete control of mankind. Governed by the belief mankind needs direction, the New World Order is a planned unified world government with a civillian population of only 500 Million as they believe it is a maintable size. A world army they will name the New World Army. A digital global currency implanted in microchips. The groups behind this are Bilderberg, Illuminati, and the other secret society groups all apart of the Global Elite Network. Unlike other groups and nations that attempted for world domination, they use stealth and secrecy to create this world government. History Although the Order of the Illuminati formed in 1776, the Global Elite Network has existed for thousands of years dating back to biblical times. The earliest Global Elite group was the Templar Order that was later disbanded. Then they created the groups ruling the world today. The New World Order has been a term used to describe world government. The Global Elite Agenda has been going on for thousands of years. The 21st century is the planned final century before the New World Order, which they have discussed sense the 1100's, will finally be formed. They raise money to fund this all powerful world government by the thing mankind has been trying to avoid: war. War causes debt and debt causes money for them. They fund all sides of wars so those sides have extreme debt and continue to pay and they continue to raise the debt so they keep on getting money and money. The final meetings are taking place right under our nose. In 1776, a valuable province was born, the United States of America. Illuminati ultimately turned the U.S.A. to proud nation of freedom to a puppet fascist state loyal to the New World Order. The U.S.A. becoming the dominant superpower on Earth only helps the Global Elite. The Global Elite also control many other nations, and when you do the research they own all of the world. They do whatever the hell they want with it. New World Laws After the Global Death Plot (plan to knock population down to 500 Million by pandemic and war), the New World Order is planned to take control of the world, begging a New Dark Age. Every citizen is to implanted with an RFID Microchip that has already been put into passports around the world connected to a worldwide control grid. It's to track the human's every move to make sure their not resisting or apart of any resistance group or movement. AI Computers will act as the Global Police Force tracking, watching, and documenting your every move. Nothing will be private. All protesters are to be arrested or shot on sight. And if the population goes to high, they can just take random people to camps or kill them and easily cover it up. The New World Order is to replace the war and disorder in the world with a fragile peace and enforce tyranny in a way that there is order, but at the cost of a prison planet and enslaved world. Religion The world, dominated by a single fascist party, will have a world religion that is yet to be identified. The New World Order the Global Elite believe is helping the coming of the Antichrist they believe will unite humanity. However, only the Behemoth Grove and Illuminati believe this Satanic religious belief. The rest believe there is nothing biblical about there plans and they want to create a world government not based on some Satanic belief, but that humanity needs it and they need it to furfill there goal. Political World The New World Order will establish a single ruling elite to be the fascist party ruling mankind. The world is to be divided into 5 provinces, North America, South America, Africa, Asia, and Europe. The people of the New World State will be subjected to a system known as "The State is God". The State is God system is a system in which the state controls all apsects of civilization. The New World Order is set to control everything in civilization, education, military, politics, food supply, and even the citizens. The New World Citizens lives will be in the hands of the state as the dominant world government makes all the choices for there lives. The RFID Microchips will not only track your every move on the planet, but will control your mind to make you have positive feelings on the New World Order and feel no need to resist. The microchip is there to make sure there is no resistance what so ever. Worldwide Media The Media in the New World Order will be similar to ours: corporate controlled. All sources of news and information will be controlled. Not one thing criticizing the New World Order will be allowrd and wil be censored. The Media will continue to convince people to have faith in the New World Order and it forces people to believe this is what mankind needed. The New World Order follows the fascist system. Freedom and liberty will be abolished and they will say its to "protect" you.